Hunted: Resurgence
by PierraEverlastRose
Summary: After five years Hermione suddenly reappears after going missing. But she isn't saying where she was or what happened to her. Everyone is wondering the same thing what happened to her in those five years she was gone. Now she isn't the same person anymore, she's changed, big time. No one is able to get through to her. But maybe a certain Slytherin can.
1. Disappearing Act, Reappearing Act

**Hunted: Resurgence**

 _In here there is no Voldemort and those events. In here he totally broke and was officially finished on the day he set off to get rid of Harry._

 _After five years Hermione suddenly reappears after going missing. But she isn't saying where she was or what happened to her. Everyone is wondering the same thing what happened to her in those five years she was gone. Now she isn't the same person anymore, she's changed, big time. No one is able to get through to her. But maybe a certain Slytherin can._

* * *

 **Chapter 1** Disappearing Act, Reappearing Act

Hermione Granger was outside of Hogwarts castle with her two best friends Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. She has a book out at the current moment. People say that she's a bookworm and that all she ever does is study or do homework. That people say that she doesn't know how to have fun. She tells them that she does know how to have fun but they just retort back and mutter "yeah right".

Their seventh year started earlier that month and it wasn't long until they got homework. She went into it right away while off on the side her two friends Harry and Ron were slacking off as usual. They always seem to put things to the last minute. She doesn't like how they procrastinate all the time and she has to save them. But she does not want to do that this year.

She took a look off her book for a moment to see a certain Slytherin off on the side Draco Malfoy with some of his friends from his house. He was with Crabbe, Goyle, Nott and Zabini. Malfoy seemed to entertaining his friends somehow as they were chortling and laughing at whatever he was saying. He just seems to be a rich, pampered boy who wouldn't give the time of day to mortal borns or as he refers to mudbloods.

People were outside all around enjoying the last beautiful nights of September before it turns into cold and creepy October. The current day has the sun out shining its rays on the grounds with very little wind. It was in no other words a gorgeous day to be outside to be doing whatever you wanted.

But with Hermione's case it meant having one of her books out reading it and doing homework. She was trying to do something productive of her time being outside and to get work done. At the current moment Harry and Ron were playing exploding snap. They had already gone through two games, Harry winning one and Ron winning one. But at the end of the second game both of them got up.

"We're going in Hermione." said Harry to her

"Okay." said Hermione not paying attention to them

Both of them shrugged and then left her going inside the castle. Ron was holding onto the set of exploding snap in his hands. They took a glance at their best friend on the grounds on the school then looked back at the school knowing not to bother her.

Hermione stayed where she was as she looked inside her book reading it by line and taking everything. As time wore on more people left the lake going inside the castle as curfew was looming closer. But Hermione didn't pay any attention as she was so engrossed in her book.

A figure came out of nowhere in the distance as it looked right at her by the lake with her head in the book and her homework to the side. She was so deep that she didn't notice the figure at all as it loomed closer to her. But she then noticed a shadow above and behind her. She knew it was there because of the moonlight.

She turned around thinking it would be one of her friends Harry Potter or Ron Weasley. But it wasn't either of them. She wanted to scream as she saw who it was. She could believe what she saw but a hand went in covering her mouth before she could release her scream. It grabbed hold of her as she started struggling trying to get away from them. But they were to powerful, overtaking her. She kept wiggling trying to break free as she noticed a portal appear out of nowhere.

It got a firmer grip on her as she was still struggling. It walked through the portal with her leaving the school bringing Hermione with them.

5 Years Later

Five years went by and there was no word from Hermione Granger that it became a well known disappearance of a girl going missing. A lot of people just thought she got tired and ran away. But there were people who didn't believe it mostly being Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. They explained it wasn't like her to just leave.

They looked for her everywhere once she never went to classes the next day. It wasn't like her to skip a class so they went looking for her. They started at the lake where they found her books and homework on the ground but no sign of her. There was no trace of what happened to her.

As the years went on they tried getting the case back hoping to find something new. But every time it proved that still couldn't find anything new on how to find her.

The Ministry of Magic was filled with people everywhere of people doing their jobs. It seemed like a normal work day at the Ministry with people coming and going through the floo network or apparating/disapparating, departmental memos going everywhere and people doing their jobs.

All of a sudden a portal appeared out of nowhere in the middle of the atrium of the Ministry. Everyone turned around to look at it wondering what it was. When all of a sudden something came shooting out of it and landing on the ground in front of everyone.

That something ended up being Hermione Granger as she was lying on the ground as she put her left hand to her right shoulder. She looked different now then what she did five years ago. While during her younger years she had lots of hair, while it bushy. She still has a lot of hair but it wasn't bushy anymore but in massive waves with curls bordering her face. But the most interesting part was the outfit she was wearing. She was wearing black leggings with leather boots; a short shirt that revealed her stomach, and then there was tied bands one on her left wrist and the other around her right elbow.

She was lying there on the ground of the atrium as everyone was looking at her. She finally got out from where she was from. It took her a long time but she finally got out. She's been trying to escape for a long time but with no such luck until now. She sighed as there was shuffling all around as Ministry employee's came in and grabbed her. They started taking her away wondering where she was going.

She looked at everyone that was there that was looking at her. They probably recognized her but barely. She looks different from when she was a teenager and young adult. She's also changed in personality and as a person in general in that time when she was gone.

As the employee's were doing a walk of shame with Hermione Granger one person moved unaware of the new person that arrived. They looked up to show gray eyes and really blond hair.

"Granger." drawled the voice of Malfoy as he looked at her face but then got a better picture of her appearance by seeing what she was wearing and his eyes bulged "Granger."

He stood there looking at her as the employee's escorted her away as Draco Malfoy looked at her. She could tell that he seemed impressed not just by her outfit but her full transformation. She gave him a look as they took her away bringing her down to the courtrooms.

* * *

Hours later after no success in the courtrooms from the Wizengamot on trying to get her whereabouts for the last five years they gave up. She talked to them but she never said where she was, what happened to her and what she was doing in those years. They were at it for about five hours until they gave up knowing that she wasn't going to break. They let her go but they told Auror's to bring her to St. Mungo's hospital.

While she was in a hospital room sitting on a bed still wearing the same outfit as she refused to put on a hospital gown two people appeared in the hospital. It was Harry Potter and Ron Weasley as they got the news that Hermione there after she came through some sort of portal. No one knew how to exclaim the portal. They set Auror's on it to examine the area she came through.

"Excuse me." said Harry as he stopped a healer "We were told Hermione Granger was here can you tell us where she is?"

"Yeah but I must inform you that the Hermione Granger you once knew is now gone. She's a completely different person now. She's been gone a long time and we don't know the kind of trauma she went through consequently you are going to have to be careful." Said the healer to them whose name is Stenwick as they were walking side by side and got to a room "She's right in here."

They thanked her and went inside to where they saw her sitting down on the bed with her legs crossed. They also saw the outfit she was wearing making their jaws drop.

"Hermione." said Harry and Ron to her shocked as she turned around

"Harry, Ron." said Hermione as she slid of the bed walking over to them and the hugged them right there

"What happened to you Hermione?" wondered Harry

"I – I rather not say." said Hermione

"Come on Hermione you can tell us." urged Ron to her but she stood stock still not saying anything

"No I'm not saying anything." responded Hermione to them

"Okay then how are you?" wondered Harry

"I'm good. I feel great. I just need to train." told Hermione

"Train?" questioned Ron right there curious

"Yeah train. I've been fighting." Exclaimed Hermione right there as Harry and Ron exchanged glances. This definitely wasn't the Hermione they once knew

"Well other than that everyone's going to be excited that your back Hermione." said Ron

"I can't stay Ronald." Hermione retorted back  
"What do you mean you can stay?" replied Harry

"I just can't stay here." said Hermione

"Your friends and family have been all worried. You have to stay. Come on we'll bring you to the Burrow." said Ron as he grabbed her hand

They walked out as Harry and Ron took her and was bringing her to the Burrow so she can see everyone again. While they were excited about Hermione wasn't as much.


	2. What Really Happened to Hermione Granger

**Hunted: Resurgence**

I want to tell everyone that I am going to try and update as often as I can but I want to tell everyone that I'm in college and have a part time job where I practically get full time hours.

Hey everyone this is the next chapter. I am only starting this story at a T rating it could eventually end up becoming an M rating in the future. I also want to say that this is my first Harry Potter fanfic on the website. But I've been a fan for over ten years. I finally decided to come into this area to read the fanfics and write my first story.

 **Chapter 2** What Really Happened to Hermione Granger

 _Hermione went through a portal and found herself in a pocket dimension. She looked around the place to find it brown, orange and decrepit. No matter where she looked it was dirty and musty. There was nothing green, purple or yellow to make it pretty. In all the books she read none of them mentioned a place like this. There was movement in the distance behind her as she turned around._

 _Her eyes lingered for a moment as they landed on a man. The man was tall at six feet, four inches. He has shaggy brown-black hair that went down to his neck then there were his hazel eyes. It was hidden behind a veil of mystery hidden upon him._

 _"Hermione Granger." said the man_

 _"Y-yes." Hermione faltered for words_

 _"Welcome to the Wasteland." said the man_

 _"Wasteland?" said Hermione confused_

 _"Yes, Wasteland, not exactly the best name but its home. We had to get you from the school so another coven couldn't and bring you here." told the man to her "You are smart and very bright."_

 _"You know me but I don't know you." replied Hermione_

 _"True my name is Brighton Shane." said the man named Brighton as he stood in front of her "I run this place and my people here in the Wasteland."_

 _"So what is this place exactly I've never heard of it." told Hermione_

 _"My people got banished here a long time ago and we have made this place our home. The Wasteland is a pocket dimension on Earth we are not underground just in another part of the world. It did not look like this at first. It was dark, black and cold and it started to evolve into this over time. This place is still evolving because of me and all the stuff we have done here." exclaimed Brighton as he walked around in a half moon_

 _"But why don't you leave?" wondered Hermione_

 _"We can't. It's not that we can but if we do we become exposed and the witches and wizards will know who we are. But we need to take cover." told Brighton_

 _Hermione looked at Brighton as she saw what he looked like but what he was wearing was a different story. He was wearing a silver plated vest over his torso with red arm sleeves, tight silver pants, steel pointed boots with short spikes on the bottom and a black cape going down to his waist. He seemed to be wearing warrior like clothes. She wasn't sure how she felt about the outfit but the face seemed genuine enough._

 _He seems like a nice guy with good intentions. But if he has good intentions why would he take her from the lake by the school. Couldn't he just do it some other way? What about her friends is she going to be able to see them at all? She doesn't know how to leave the place. The only way to leave is through a breach in a portal that they took her through._

 _She stood there as he indicated for her to follow him but she was hesitant to go a step further. She couldn't just go with him. She has more common sense than that to walk by his side. He noticed that she was still there not moving as if immobilized. Brighton sighed as he realized that she needs to trust him to go with him and walk on._

 _"Look I know it wasn't right to force you away from the school and friends but you weren't safe." told Brighton_

 _"Safe from what?" wondered Hermione_

 _"Let's just say with the knowledge you possess you can be a dangerous weapon in the wrong hands." said Brighton_

 _"Knowledge, look I'm smart and I like to read but how could I come across you guys in a book. I've never come across portals, the Wasteland or even pocket dimensions. If there is such a thing then why aren't any records of them anywhere in the magical world?" Hermione retorted back_

 _"Because it got erased and burned. They didn't want anyone to know so they got rid of any trace evidence about this place about us, about you." replied Brighton_

 _"About me?" responded Hermione wondering what he was getting at_

 _"You are one of us. While we got banished and ended up here your family decided to hide in the muggle world to cover up who they really are. They wanted you to believe that you were just a normal witch." explained Brighton_

 _"I . . ." started Hermione but before she could say anything else someone else grabbed her taking her from Brighton_

 _Brighton went forward and started fighting the person that took hold of Hermione. She was there struggling as the person fought hard and over powered Brighton as he lay sprawled on the ground. This figure took better hold of her and left at a run and then another portal appeared out of nowhere. The figure jumped right through going into another pocket dimension._

 _She released herself from the grip as she landed on her back. But as she looked up she noticed this place was different than the other pocket dimension. Where was she now, in another part of the Wasteland?_

 _"Sorry Hermione but I had to get you from the Wasteland." said a soft male voice to the side that wasn't her abductor "This here is the Badlands we're a pocket dimension adjacent to the Wasteland."_

 _She looked around at the place called the Badlands where there was overgrown grass, weeds and flowers. It was lush and filled with airiness. The grass was green it wasn't just green it was emerald and the sky was a sapphire blue color with a rainbow up above. She was confused as she saw all the vegetation overgrown but looking healthy._

 _"You guys seem to be mixed up this is more of a Wasteland and the other place a Badlands." Retorted Hermione as the guy chuckled but stayed to the side in the shadows_

 _"We didn't get to name them it came like this and with the name. But it's time you came to your birthright. Come with me and I can show you if you like. I mean if you want to know the truth about your family." said the man_

 _Hermione stepped forward to the shadow as it loomed closer. She sighed as he put his hand out to her to indicate that everything is alright. She put her hand out to him grabbing his hand as it was soft as if lotion smooth. He held onto her hand as they moved forward and started walking._

 _They had been walking in silence as he held onto her firmly but sweetly. Although his hands were smooth she could tell that he was in his forties maybe fifties. She could tell because of the lines and the gruff in his voice whenever he spoke._

 _As they were walking she noticed the scenery started to change. It was as if it was a dream or heaven. She wasn't sure how to define it but it was graceful and amazing. It was white with marble pillars all around going into a dome with a glass ceiling. The halls were gold and the walls were snow white. It was pristine and clean. This place was so different but so elegant. How could a place called the Badlands be so beautiful but a place called the Wasteland be so dirty and rotten to the core? It was like some mix-up as if they saw a picture of the Badlands and thought they were seeing the Wasteland. Maybe that was how it happened. It seems to be the only logical explanation._

 _As they were walking the shadow started to disappear away from the man and she could see a better look at him. She saw gold hair in curls going down to his shoulders elegantly as if made by delicate straw. But then there was his gold whiskery beard that was thin and met a small thing mustache as they attached. But what were most peculiar about him were his amethyst eyes. He was tall and slender built with a slight toned body even though you could see age and wisdom upon his years._

 _Yet he was wearing an interesting outfit wearing a black nylon pants with light weight boots that went to his ankles. He was wearing a black leather vest with a white t-shirt underneath and tied bands all along his left arm. There seemed to be about twenty bands on his arms with only a mere centimeter apart from each one._

 _"This here Hermione is the Dome. In here we do our training. We train twice a day once in the morning at eight o'clock until ten and then we train in the afternoon at three o'clock until five." told the man_

 _"Train." squeaked Hermione not knowing what to think_

 _"Your ancestors, is what got us to do it. Everyone here honors and disciples them for what they are." told the man_

 _"Look I don't know anything about my family or who you are. But I trust you." said Hermione_

 _"Good, now let's get you into a new outfit and start your training." told the man as he got someone to come over to take her "If you need anything just call for me my name is Adair."_

 _"Will do." Said Hermione as a woman came over_

 _They went through a door and the woman observed Hermione to decide on an outfit to put her in. Minutes later Hermione was wearing nylon pants a leather vest that hugged her torso, leather boots that went up below her knee but then there was paper thing gloves on her hands._

 _She sighed as she left the room and went observe the dome even more. She still wasn't used to it. There's a part of her saying she prefers this place over the Wasteland but there was also a nagging part saying not to trust these guys here. But she decided to go against her better judgment as she opened a door._

 _She was at the door standing as there were people all around training but they stopped as they saw her. She stood there not knowing what to do. But they all moved slightly. She doesn't know what they were doing when a guy just a few years older than her came over to her._

 _"We heard you were coming Miss Granger. Now let's see what kind of fighting skills you have." said the guy_

 _Hermione just stood there completely baffled not believing this. Did they actually think that she's a fighter? Her whole life she's been a pacifist. How could she transform into one of them when she's a pacifist? But they didn't seem to notice. The guy got into a stance getting ready but she wasn't. He went forward to her and flipping her on the ground. She gritted her teeth as she held herself against the ground then got up. He then went in taking a swipe at her._

Hermione got up from the bed in a room in the Leaky Cauldron. She was staying there at the moment. It was the only place she could think of at the moment to stay. She could go to her parents but they would notice her change in demeanor and personality. Ever since that day she has been training hard and becoming into something she would never imagine in her dreams.

She set her hands to her face and eyes rubbing them from the dream of her abduction, as it's still fresh in her mind. But these five years she's done more than train. She has also learned to hunt, fish, scavenger and do all sorts of survival training. But there was something else in her mind that she doesn't even want to think about.

So many people have questioned about what happened to her once she left or abducted. They want to know what she's been doing in the last five years. But she would only ignore them and their constant questions. She just isn't ready yet to talk about it. It's too hard to think about. It's too terrible to think about for what she's been up to.

The minute Harry and Ron took her to see the rest of the Weasley's she regretted it. As Mr. and Mrs. Weasley saw how small and hungry she looked and fed her as much food as they could. Then there was Bill, Charlie, Percy and Fleur who were questioning her demeanor. Then there was Fred, George and Ginny who were taken aback by the way she looked. All of them started pestering her about where she was what happened to her and questioned what she was doing. But all she did was stay quiet. But the questions and pestering didn't stop. It had been five years and lot had changed about her that it got them questioning her even more. Mrs. Weasley ended up making such a fuss about Hermione that she wouldn't stop with the food, the questions and the, everything. She was being an adult and like a mother to her like always. But she didn't want Mrs. Weasley to be like her mother she just wanted to be concerned and get out of her way.

Hermione got out of the bed and revealed to be in soft gray pajama pants and a soft, cozy blue pajama top. She wasn't sure what she was going to be doing today at all. But something told her it was going to be a day of questions from so many people but no answers from her.

It has only been three days but she's been secluded from everyone. She didn't want the constant badgering or the questions. People were so nosy. But she is the one thing on everyone's mind since her reappearance in the magical world in the Ministry. It was even in the paper the day before.

The Daily Prophet had a piece on her where it talked about her disappearance five years previously. But then it talked about her reappearance in the Ministry three days ago. There was no quote from her in there as she refused to talk to them let alone anyone. But there were quotes and small interviews from people she knew from Harry and Ron to the Weasley's, to old fellow students like Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood and Dean Thomas and the Professors even had something to say. By now the whole Wizarding community, know about her reappearance. It talked about the incident of her disappearance as it did cause quite a stir. Lastly it talked about her transformation from bookish and know-it-all to beautiful and mysterious. It was now a mystery to everyone about her.

She got up from the bed and walked over to the mirror looking at her as she looked at the mirror placed in front of her. She admits there was a change in appearance and attitude. She sighed as all people want to know the same thing but they never asked her how she was or tried being nice and civil. She would really like that instead of the bombarding questions and being an instant celebrity. There was a knock on the door as she was still looking at herself.

"It's open." muttered Hermione as the door opened behind her

"Hey." said a voice that she recognized as she turned around to see Draco Malfoy standing there but then went back to looking at the mirror

"Malfoy what are you doing here?" wondered Hermione

"I heard that you were here so I came over." told Malfoy

"So you could be like everyone else and bombard me with questions or try to interrogate me about where I've been, been doing and what happened to me over the last five years." Hermione seethed as she looked at him right there through the mirror

"Actually, no. I came over to see how you were and how you're coping being back." told Malfoy

Hermione was looking down at her pajama top when he said that but her head popped up seeing his reflection. She set her face into her hair as she turned around to face him. He seemed too genuinely care about her as he looked at her but the heel of his shoe was leaning against the wall while he had a smoldering look. She was surprised by his response but she liked it all the same.

It's the first time someone is being genuine to her and not treating her any different with the questions of the new appearance. He was surprised the day she breached the Ministry and he looked at her. She was wearing that outfit which was a relatively new outfit that she started wearing a couple of months ago.

"I know you are going to talk about it eventually but I know that you're going to do it in time. That's what you need is time. It's been five years since you disappeared and all of a sudden you come back here." said Malfoy

"Why are you being so nice to me? You were never nice to me in school." replied Hermione

"You need someone to be nice and be there for you Granger." responded Malfoy as he barely moved "I mean no one else is Potter, Weasley and the rest of the Weasley's probably aren't. They are most likely badgering you to the point that you're constantly annoyed."

"How can you be a git and nice person at the same time while you're annoying?' said Hermione

"It's a gift." replied Malfoy

She crossed her arms in front of her chest looking at him wondering who Malfoy really is. But he seems to have changed himself somewhat in the last five years. He seems to be reverting to old Hermione while she seems to be reverting to old Malfoy but with a few minor differences.

"I think what you need is a day away from everything." said Malfoy to her

"And I how do I suppose do that?" responded Hermione as she threw that at him

"Maybe I could show you." replied Malfoy as he leaned his head against the wall

"You; as if Malfoy." Hermione retorted

"It can't hurt Granger. You might actually have fun. You do know how to do that right?" said Malfoy

"I know how to have fun." said Hermione as she came over to him as she pushed his foot off the wall and slapped the back of his head

"Ow Granger." said Malfoy as he put his hand up to the back of his head

"Did that hurt?" asked Hermione

"Yeah." answered Malfoy

"Good." said Hermione

"If you know how to have fun then come with me." said Malfoy to her

He noticed that she was starting to fume at him. She was still stubborn as ever but she was not going to let that toad get to her. There was only way for him to not get to him.

"Fine I will humor you. But you're going to have to leave so I can change." said Hermione

He put his hands in surrender and was leaving about to close the door when Hermione put her hair up. As she put her hair up he noticed a mark on her neck that looked to be a tattoo. It was of a black king cobra while the tail went around creating a circle around it.


	3. Everything Changes

**Hunted: Resurgence**

 _Sorry for the long wait everyone. I've been busy lately but hopefully I can write other chapters so I can get the chapters up quicker. I'm going to try to have the next chapter up in a week. Also if you like this story you should go over and read my other Harry Potter story_ _ **Night has a Thousand Eyes.**_ _That one is a fantasy/romance story about Draco and Hermione. It's where they get sucked into a world unlike their own and they need to get along, earn each other's trust and fight to get out or they might just get stuck forever. You should check it out if it's your kind of story. Well back to this one I hope you enjoy the next chapter._

* * *

 **Chapter 3** Everything Changes

Hermione walked with Draco Malfoy as they walked to a white building that she didn't recognize. He turned around to her giving her a secretive look that said something to her that she wasn't sure about. She knew that he knew something about the place. She thought she knew of every place in wizarding Britain but there could be things about the wizarding world that she doesn't know about yet.

But she has been gone for five years now that things have easily changed in the time. They could have gotten rid of something, added something and even changed things up in areas she already knew about. She's even a different person now she can't deny that.

She looked down at herself as she was back to wearing nylon pants a leather vest that hugged her torso, leather boots that went up below her knee but then there was paper thing gloves on her hands. It was the outfit she wore when she first entered into the Badlands realm. She managed to tuck it away in a bag among other stuff before she left the place and jumped back into the wizarding realm. The realm that she grew up in, the normal realm as other people would call it.

They walked on the pavement until they got to a rock walkway that lead up to the doors. She stepped on it as Malfoy encouraged her to come with him. She was hesitant. She knew Malfoy since she was twelve years old while he was eleven. He's always been wealthy flaunting it about everywhere he went, he's a pompous ass, and he's a narcissist, rude, put everyone beneath him by treating everyone who had less noble blood with notoriety. As she knows a cheetah doesn't changes it's spots or a zebra with it stripes. He's always going to be shark in the ocean going after his prey and she's the prey, even if she has changed since then. She's going to try to be the predator now, not him.

They got up to the doors of the white building as she saw it has formed into an ancient building with gold pillars in front of six of them. Then there was a gold door behind it just ten feet away. The walls were white but sparkling in the bright sunlight.

"What is this place?" wondered Hermione in awe but kept her mouth closed as much as she could

"It's called the Fountain. It's not actually in wizarding Britain we're in North America, Minnesota to be exact. They placed this building here in an abandoned field on the southwest side of the state. So if muggles come over here and get anywhere near the protection bubble that surrounds it their minds get obliviated and go to the nearest town. Well that's what I read anyway." said Malfoy as he shrugged and looked at her horrid face at what happens to the muggles "But to be honest it might not even be true. Come on you have to see the inside of this place. I've been here a few times with my mother."

Hermione didn't realize that she stopped walking as she was leaning against one of the gold pillars. She got up setting her hand against the cold stone of the gold. She looked at the face of Draco Malfoy who was holding a blank expression. So she didn't know what he was possibly thinking. So she was going to have to trust him as she was going in blind. He blinked and shot his eyes at the door. She sighed as she walked forward to him.

She noticed the Malfoy gave her a small smile as they got to the set gold doors that pulled open. She stepped in to find a place she never thought would exist in the entire world. She felt like she was transported but not back to the Badlands but to somewhere more beautiful and intrinsic. It was of magic upon magic upon magic. People seemed to be using their magic freely all around the place from toddlers to kids, to teens, to young adults, adults and the elderly. It was of everyone imaginable from all walks of life around the globe. How could she have not have heard of it? How could she have not been here? She would have been here quickly if she knew the place existed.

"How long has this place been here?" wondered Hermione

"Since the seventeen hundreds, follow me." said Malfoy to her as he went over to a golden bucket

Right inside the bucket was something that somewhat resembled a wand but at one end was a wrist holder and the other was of an in no other words a gem. He grabbed one out that was green for him and another one out that was silver and gave it to her. She held onto it as she didn't know what to do with it.

"Um what is it?" asked Hermione unsure of what it could be

"It's called an Imagine Wand." told Malfoy to her "What you do is you can imagine something in your head and then flicks, swishes, jabs and anything you can create anything here freely. You don't even have to use your mind if you want. Just do whatever feels right. In America they wanted a place where people from all around the world could use their magic freely without having to get exposed to the muggles. So they created this place, The Fountain. Do you think you can handle it?"

"I don't know." Hermione murmured to herself as she hasn't really used much of her witch's magic lately

"You'll be fine. I can show you but don't copy me Granger. I want to be the smart one here." Malfoy smirked

"You wish Malfoy. We both know I'm more intelligent and my intelligence has doubled since the last time we met." Hermione retorted to him

"Please now watch a master at work." said Malfoy as he took out the imagine wand as Hermione just rolled her eyes

He gave her a cheeky grin, a grin she knew all too well. Then he gave the imagine wand a flick as he created some green in the sky. He then swished the wand again and made the grass even greener and fresh. Then he trailed it behind him as he created rocks all around.

Hermione just shook her head as she got rid of the green in the sky with her imagine wand. She then put her wand in a circle and created a field of flowers on the side where there was every flower imaginable from the muggle world. She then did the same thing and created another field of flowers.

"Really flowers? You can do better than that Granger." said Malfoy coming over as he created a golden fountain

Hermione pointed the imagine wand to the sky and made a purple sky with streaks of red and gold. She then put up a shower of sparks to create the effect of fireworks erupting all around. People had stopped as they saw the shower of sparks in the sky. She then gave a flick and started to create other fireworks with different effects and colors. It reminded her of the festivals she used to go to as a kid with her parents and the fireworks show at night at the festivals.

"Okay not bad." said Malfoy cheekily

Hermione then twirled the wand as she created a phoenix in the sky in the shower of fireworks then it exploded together engulfing it in a flame of fireworks. She then made it reborn and reform right there then exploded it again before it reformed once more and then started flying all around well almost like it was flying with the fireworks still going.

"Okay hats off to you. You've got the creativity point's down." said Malfoy

"Did you say something Malfoy?" wondered Hermione as she took the imagine wand down and looked at him as the fireworks were still going as people were enthralled by the magic she created

"I've never seen magic quite like that." replied Malfoy

"I've picked up some new tricks when I was gone. As well as some new magic that other people wouldn't believe." explained Hermione

"Care to elaborate?" wondered Malfoy

"Not really. Maybe I will . . . at some point." muttered Hermione

"Yeah ever since you came back you've created this massive effect. Ever since you've came back . . . everything . . . changes." Malfoy was saying in a low voice that only she was able to vaguely hear

"What do you mean, everything changes?" Hermione responded as she looked at his silver grey eyes

"Well no one knows what happened to you. People always expected the best from you and all of a sudden you go missing. But then you finally come back after five years. You're about to shake up this magic world because you went away into what they are all calling the unknown." explained Malfoy to her as she just stood there staring at him "Anything could have happened and now there are people out there that fear you. They think that you will know magic that no one else will. Magic that could make an effect."

"Oh." muttered Hermione not knowing what to say

"But I don't know what to believe. But I do want to know one thing if I can get a straight answer, that is." said Malfoy looking into her eyes

"What is it?" responded Hermione worried about what it might be

"What is the sign of the black king cobra on your neck?" asked Malfoy

"I . . . I . . ." Hermione stuttered right at him choking on the words she couldn't form "I can't."

"It's understandable but why?" replied Malfoy

"I don't want anyone to know because if they knew they could get hurt. It's for your better judgment and good. It could be deadly." told Hermione

"But why?" wondered Malfoy

"Please Malfoy. You can't tell anyone about what you saw on my neck. No one is supposed to know. Please." Hermione urged from him

"Okay I won't say anything." said Malfoy as he put his hands up in surrender but he was still curious about the symbol all the same

Hermione looked at him and saw that although he was still somewhat of a conceited jerk, he's changed. He's changed like she has in the past five years. She missed her last year of Hogwarts so it's been four years since the school year ended for him. He must have a job somewhere. That job he has must have changed him into the person he is now. Especially since he was vain in their seventh year and patrolled with his money always following him.

But one thing she didn't know in her first five years when they were rivals was that she actually liked him. That she had a crush on him. It materialized in their sixth year. But she never followed through on the feelings that she harbored for Malfoy. After all she is a muggleborn witch and he's a full blood wizard. He was born on full blood supremacy. At that time and most likely still now he would never go for a muggleborn. It was actually his face and hoping to see him again that pulled her through and put everything she endured at the Badlands.

She realized that she was staring at him admiration and blushed a light ting of pink on her cheeks. She then put her arms in front of her crossing them. She then looked to the side to see her sky was starting to affect by her emotions. It was no longer that deep purple color but now a medium pink color with tinges of three shades of light pink but then there were streaks of lilac and some shading of some orange. The orange made sense for the fire that was going on inside of her at the moment.

"How did you do that?" wondered Malfoy

"Like I've said I've learned some tricks since I was gone." told Hermione

She left him standing there as she decided to keep the sky like that. She saw that people were filtering out of the Fountain. She made some flowers appear some fire flowers. They are red with dashes of orange that met down to the stems and yellow going around like rays to a sun. She then put her foot to the edge of a lake. She gripped on the imagine wand. It just flickered by her waist as she stepped forward. As she stepped forward the beginnings of a bridge appeared. She walked forward then went at a run to go to the other end of the lake which was of eight kilometers. She stopped at the other edge. She walked to back to create railings on the both sides then flicked at it to keep it in place.

She then walked to the middle of the bridge as she looked out at the sky that she created. It was beautiful and serene. She could stay there all night if she could. But she was just going to stay there in that moment in time. She was going to try to take it all in. Her body leaned in as her arms lied themselves on the soft wood and her elbows were pointed out.

This is what it looked like whenever she tried to go to a happy place. It was one of two. The second one was always a place like a library where there were books all around engulfing her.

She knew that Malfoy was right that everything was changing. Ever since her reappearance a couple days ago things weren't going to be the same. There are going to be people who are afraid of her. They are going to be afraid of what she can do. They don't know what she endured for those five years. She's a changed person and they all know that. But that's another reason that could scare them.

She knows that the Weasley's, Harry, Ron, Neville, Luna and the professors all think that. They thought that they knew her when she was in school. She was always the bookworm, know it all, a teacher's pet and what some people thought week but strong willed at the same time. She had her own silver tongue and used it when she needed it. She still has that inside of her but she's added on to that and is no longer weak like she used to be. Now she's strong and a fighter even though she's been more of a pacifist.

So what is going on with her lately? It's like no one trusts her. But there can be something inside and to show everyone that she's still the same Hermione. She needs to show them that things can still be the same. But what can she do to show them?

A shadow came over and went behind her. It was Draco Malfoy who came over. He seemed to be worried but it was impossible. He's never worried about anything except his own neck. His hand went down gently to her shoulder as she felt it. It felt soft and warm yet so comforting for some odd reason. His silver-grey eyes were piercing down at her.

"You okay?" wondered Malfoy

"Yeah I think so. But whoever is afraid me needs to shove it and I'm going to prove everyone wrong." exclaimed Hermione as she looked out at the handmade sky

* * *

 _ **Hey everyone what could that king cobra sign mean? What could be so deadly? I will go into it later on in the story. I also wanted to say that the place The Fountain is something that I created. I thought it could be different. But I will be going back to it more in future chapters.**_


	4. Bad Dreams

**Hunted: Resurgence**

 _Hey everyone I am really sorry about the long wait on this chapter. I have three other stories I am doing. Even though it's been awhile since I've updated them as well. I have a busy and hectic life. I'm in college but my semester is coming to a close so hopefully I will be updating more often. I am currently taking the summer semester off so updates are going to be more regular. Also I have a part time job that has been giving me a lot of hours that it's taking me away from writing._

* * *

 **Chapter 4** Bad Dreams

Hermione was in a bed in the Leaky Cauldron later that day. She came back from The Fountain with Malfoy not long ago. She started to realize that he was different. He's obviously changed from when he was a young teenager to now. But that's not what she noticed. He wants to know what happened to her but he's taking a different approach to it than everyone else. Everyone is so outright in wanting to know. But then there was Malfoy who is taking it slowly and saying that he will accept whatever he can get from her within time.

She sighed as she remembers the relationship that she had with him before her disappearance. It changed a lot as she remembered that they no longer had hate in their eyes for each other. It was actually the opposite as they had lust instead. It was the end of their sixth year when they ran into each other and Malfoy went in kissing her deeply but quick. She was surprised.

It was during the summer holidays when she contemplated her feelings for the blond haired Slytherin. She wasn't sure what to think at all. Her head was wrapped around the past and what he's done to her. But she was wondering if she should keep everything in the past and just move forward with her life. So that's what she decided to do. She let go of the past.

She met Draco Malfoy on the first day back and they talked about the kiss from their sixth year. They both decided together to forget the past and to just look to the future. They also decided to let the other person have a chance. It was through that chance that they kissed again and decided to get together secretly. The relationship proved to be a lot different than they thought. They discovered that they cared deeply for each other.

But when she came back from the Badlands she was hoping it was possible to get back together with Draco Malfoy. That things; could go back to normal but her time in the pocket dimension changed her. She was hoping that Malfoy could go back to his act to the way he was before she left. But still maintain anything that they have.

Finally she dozed off and fell asleep with her head in the pillows totally engulfed. Her breathing became deep and shallow. She fell into a deep sleep as dreams started to overtake her mind.

 _Hermione Granger was outside of Hogwarts castle with her two best friends Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. She has a book out at the current moment. People say that she's a bookworm and that all she ever does is study or do homework. That people say that she doesn't know how to have fun. She tells them that she does know how to have fun but they just retort back and mutter "yeah right"._

 _Their seventh year started earlier that month and it wasn't long until they got homework. She went into it right away while off on the side her two friends Harry and Ron were slacking off as usual. They always seem to put things to the last minute. She doesn't like how they procrastinate all the time and she has to save them. But she does not want to do that this year._

 _She took a look off her book for a moment to see a certain Slytherin off on the side Draco Malfoy with some of his friends from his house. He was with Crabbe, Goyle, Nott and Zabini. Malfoy seemed to entertaining his friends somehow as they were chortling and laughing at whatever he was saying. He just seems to be a rich, pampered boy who wouldn't give the time of day to mortal borns or as he refers to mudbloods._

 _People were outside all around enjoying the last beautiful nights of September before it turns into cold and creepy October. The current day has the sun out shining its rays on the grounds with very little wind. It was in no other words a gorgeous day to be outside to be doing whatever you wanted._

 _But with Hermione's case it meant having one of her books out reading it and doing homework. She was trying to do something productive of her time being outside and to get work done. At the current moment Harry and Ron were playing exploding snap. They had already gone through two games, Harry winning one and Ron winning one. But at the end of the second game both of them got up._

" _We're going in Hermione." said Harry to her_

" _Okay." said Hermione not paying attention to them_

 _Both of them shrugged and then left her going inside the castle. Ron was holding onto the set of exploding snap in his hands. They took a glance at their best friend on the grounds on the school then looked back at the school knowing not to bother her._

 _Hermione stayed where she was as she looked inside her book reading it by line and taking everything. As time wore on more people left the lake going inside the castle as curfew was looming closer. But Hermione didn't pay any attention as she was so engrossed in her book._

 _A figure came out of nowhere in the distance as it looked right at her by the lake with her head in the book and her homework to the side. She was so deep that she didn't notice the figure at all as it loomed closer to her. But she then noticed a shadow above and behind her. She knew it was there because of the moonlight._

 _She turned around thinking it would be one of her friends Harry Potter or Ron Weasley. But it wasn't either of them. She wanted to scream as she saw who it was. She could believe what she saw but a hand went in covering her mouth before she could release her scream. It grabbed hold of her as she started struggling trying to get away from them. But they were to powerful, overtaking her. She kept wiggling trying to break free as she noticed a portal appear out of nowhere._

 _It got a firmer grip on her as she was still struggling. It walked through the portal with her leaving the school bringing Hermione with them._

The dream changed from the day she got taken to a dream of a memory of recent of her time in the Badlands.

" _Come on Hermione you need to push yourself harder," said Rhine someone of a higher ranking._

 _Hermione kept on punching a punching bag in front of her giving it all she's got and the muscle behind it. She then started on taking swipes at the bag with her arms and wrists._

" _Good, good," said Rhine as he was walking around the bag watching her at every angle._

 _Hermione went back giving the bag a one, two punch then started at the swipes again. She then brought her leg up to the side hitting the bag with her foot. She brought it back as she punched the bag and then again with her foot. She kept doing the same sequence._

" _Harder," said Rhine to her as she finally punched with a lot of force almost knocking the bag off its hinges. "That's enough for today. Also Adair would like to see you Hermione."_

" _Thanks Rhine." said Hermione as she took off the gloves on her hands and put them to the side as she grabbed a water bottle._

 _She looked at him once where she saw his off shear blonde hair hang in front of his blue eyes of light. Whenever she was with him, he would remind her of her boyfriend Draco Malfoy. Rhine was cocky, intelligent and thinks of people below him are scum. But there's a soft side to him that he never shows. So he offsets it by pushing other people to their limits._

 _She went to the side to a set of doors going through getting to a hall. The place was still as beautiful as ever. It seemed as though the white marble floors became even more, white while the gold carpeting in the halls became brighter and looked more gold. She stopped outside a door by a portrait of a man in a wig and wearing an old world outfit._

 _She opened the door and went in where she saw Adair sitting behind a desk with a man sitting across him. She stepped forward and cleared her throat to indicate that she's there. Adair looked up at her._

" _You wanted to see me," said Hermione to him_

" _Yes Hermione this is Goddard he was brought in to make you officially one of us," told Adair_

" _One . . . one of you," squeaked Hermione to him not sure what to think_

" _He's the one who officiates the ceremony. I'm going to be there as well. There's no need to worry," exclaimed Adair_

" _When . . . when will this be happening?" Hermione faltered with her words_

" _Three days," answered Adair_

" _Three days." Hermione repeated_

Hermione got up from her bed as she put her head in her hands. She always seems to dream about her time in the Badlands. She discovered the one thing that they were keeping secret from everyone. Ever since she discovered it she's been trying to find a way out and to fight. It seemed to be the only way to save herself.

She sighed as she put her head back on the pillow but kept her eyes open trying to resist the urge to fall asleep. She doesn't want the dreams to creep up on her. All she knows is she needs to be ready for the biggest fight for her life and it's going to come sooner than she thinks.


End file.
